ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Squad
Galaxy Squad (also internationally known as The Squad of Galactic Heroes outside English-speaking countries) is a Canadian animated television series co-produced by Decode Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, Immediate Music and Platinum Dunes by YTV. Galaxy Squad consists of 26 22-minute episodes which produced during the 2002. Galaxy Squad was created by Jeffrey Fayman and Yoav Goren and executive producer by Steven DeNure, Neil Court and Thomas Gommarison. The TV show is produced by Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller and is co-associated produced by Emily Jammison. The series premiered on August 15, 2003 and ended on August 28, 2006. It is also broadcast internationally on Fox Kids, Jetix, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Development In 2000, Immediate Music announced that they teamed up with Decode Entertainment and Bardel Entertainment to co-create and co-develop a Canadian version of 26 episodes, filmed in NGC 7742 through animation. In 2001, YTV announced that they had purchased the performance rights and, from the beginning of 2002, it was announced that the song of Immediate Music, Lacrimosa, would be the main song of the series. Production began in May 2002 and ended in August 2002, with a total of 26 episodes. Plot The series is set in the spiral galaxy without a front bar called NGC 7742, where bars are needed to produce a ring structure. The gravitational forces of the bars move gas to the ends of the bars, where it forms in the rings that are seen in many blocked spiral galaxies. In this galaxy, however, no bar is present, so this mechanism can not be used to explain ring formation. OK Sil'chenko and AV Moiseev proposed that the ring was formed in part as a result of a fusion event in which a small gas-rich dwarf galaxy collided with NGC 7742. As evidence of this, they point to the unusually bright central region, the presence of a highly inclined central gas disc and the presence of gas that rotates in the opposite direction (or rotating in the opposite direction) with respect to the stars. Also in NGC 7742, the planets related to Backyardigans were too formed in galaxy, where the evil Lord Darmator helps Sophie Santiago with a pengutional teacher and monster hunter Dr. Andrew in the association of Chelsea Hacker and Matthew Hacker, to be the evil ones most powerful of the series. Meanwhile, Lord Darmator cloned toy robots and spacecraft in 100 to group them together as Dr. Andrew produced the largest army of destructive minions to prepare to dismantle galaxies forever. Anyway, only Pablo (Star Warrior), Austin (Silver Bullet), Tasha (Galaxy Girl) and Uniqua (Pink Fury) lead their own ships with galactic weapons to fight the space army and save NGC 7742, using a signal by Police Matthew, Officer Jimmy, Ground Controller Tasha, Ground Controller Tyrone, Spaceship Uniqua, Spaceship D and Secret Contact Austin. Throughout the threats, the planets of NGC 7742 were summoned by danger, and only four heroes of galactic squadrons can save the entire galaxy. Over the complete series' run, Peter Parker was so happy with the man to go see the complete series compilation, in the movie theatre. Characters Main * Star Warrior (voice of Rob Paulsen): is the main protagonist of the series. He is the penguinal star warrior of the home planet, out of space, and is the team of four members of the most powerful Galaxy Squad team. He loves to drive his own spaceship, called Cultorax 5023, and wants to fight the army. She lives in a Galaxy Squad Headquarters-named headquarters, where the controls and signals were activated for Police Matthew, Office Jimmy and the two dual terrestrial controllers Tyrone and Tasha. His weapon is the LaserBlast label. * Silver Bullet (voiced by John Michael Higgins): is the main deucetroganist of the series. It is the home planet: out of the silver bullet of the space kangaroo / cat, which uses its own bullet powers to detect that the great army is loose. She is liberated, in the army of the sword, and is the legendary unheroe outside of justified space. His own ship is Cultorax 5024. Silver Bullet is the most powerful of the four members of the Galaxy Squad team. His home is the Galaxy Base of the Air Force Headquarters, which is called a flying spaceship, and lives with Police Matthew, Office Jimmy and ground controllers Tyrone and Tasha. Your weapon is laser tag. * Galaxy Girl (voice of Nika Futterman): is the main teucetroganista of the series. It is the galaxy girl of the hippopotamus of the home planet, who loves to mark the Star Warrior spacecraft, Cultorax 5023. She also adores the stinking army. She unfortunately fell apart on the strange strange and dimensional planet. She also owns Galaxy Squad Headquarters, home of the flying spacecraft, along with Police Matthew, Office Jimmy and the ground controllers Tyrone and Tasha. His own ship is Cultorax 5025. His weapon is the space pistol. * Pink Fury (expressed by E.G. Daily): is the secondary character of the series. It is the home planet-out of the pink fury of space error, who points out that the Star Warrior's own ship called Cultorax 5023 is either. His own boat is Cultorax 5026, and his own weapon is the Laser Blast Gun. She loves the turbo and fought the army, and is interned at the Galaxy Squad headquarters, a flying space base, with Police Matthew, Office Jimmy and the ground controllers Tyrone and Tasha. * Lord Darmator (voiced by Jim Cummings): is the main antagonist of the series. She is the most powerful evil creepy and spooky so far, and it is the evil ones related to Cartoonverse. She lives in the most powerful evil base destroyed by galaxies called Lord Darmator Headquarters, whose evil tiny robots and the destructive army of spacecraft attack NGC 7742. She loves to conquer the entire galaxy and abort the army galaxies under attack. She is unbeaten by the most powerful Galaxy Squad team. Recurring * Police Matthew (voice of Tom Kenny): is one of the supporting characters of the series. She is the unbearable police, who lives in the Galaxy Squadron General Headquarters, along with Officer Jimmy. She is approached to help ground controllers Tyrone and Tasha to find the exploration of the unknown, non-mysterious and unknown unplanets, with the help of the huge Galaxy squad team to scan planets. * Office Jimmy (voice of Steve Blum): is one of the supporting characters of the series. She is the unbearable police, who lives in the Galaxy Squadron General Headquarters, along with the unbearable police of Matthew Police. She is the external scanner of Ground Tasha, who leads the huge team to scan mysterious unknown planets unknown, with recorded scan signals. * Ground Controller Tyrone (expressed by Dee Bradley Baker): is the secondary characters of the series. She is the elk land controller, and is one of the workers and scanners of the Galaxy Squadron Headquarters. Ground Controller Tyrone works with his younger sister, Tasha Ground Controller, to scan signals on planets with the huge and powerful Galaxy Squad team. She lives with Police Matthew and Office Jimmy, who are her sister's external scanners. * Ground Controller Tasha (expressed by Tiffany Thornton): is the secondary characters of the series. She is the land controller of the hippopotamus. She works with her older brother Ground Controller Tyrone to scan signals on planets with the help of the huge team of powerful squads. Episodes Broadcast Acquiring the International Rights In June of the same year, it was announced that Adrian Von Ziegler would compose the score of the series, along with more than twenty-six musical tracks. In July of that same year, it was announced that Fox Kids would buy the rights to Europe and Latin America from the series, while Nickelodeon acquired the rights of Germany. After that, Cartoon Network also bought the rights of the United States, with ZAZ acquiring the Latin American rights premiere in September 2007. In February 2005, Jetix announced that it purchased series rights from the United Kingdom, Italy, Poland, the Netherlands and Latin America, while Disney Channel bought the rights to India and Asia from the series. The British children's channel Kix!, operated by Sony Pictures Television, bought the rights to the series in 2008. In 2009, it was announced that Biggs bought the rights to the series in Portugal. International Broadcast The series premiered for the first time on YTV in Canada on August 15, 2003. In the United Kingdom, it was broadcast in Fox Kids UK as of January 2004. In Poland, Fox Kids Poland premiered Galaxy Squad in February 2004. TVP1 also debuted Galaxy Squa''d in March 2004. On May 20, 2004, aired on Nickelodeon Australia. ''Galaxy Squad then moved to Jetix Latin America on August 1, 2004, and was removed from the line-up in October 2006. Reruns of the series continued to air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang from mid-2006 to October 15, 2008. Galaxy Squad then moved to Jetix UK on January 1. 2005 and aired from Monday to Friday from 1:00/2:00 p.m. Then it aired on May 19, 2008, on the British channel Kix!, owned and operated by Sony Pictures Television, aimed only at children, the same day when Kix! launched at 6:00. In 2010, it was removed from the broadcast schedule in the UK. In the United States, the series premiered on April 14, 2004 on Cartoon Network as part of Toonami block, and airing weekdays with two hours of airing, 7:00pm (weekdays) and 8:00pm (Tuesday). On September 20, 2008, it was removed from the block and moved to the CW4Kids block, but was removed as of March 15, 2010. It later aired on October 15, 2010 to March 28, 2012 on the Qubo channel, and as of October 10, 2012, it airs on Vortexx block on The CW, but it was later removed from the block as of December 5, 2012. Galaxy Squad airs in over 52 countries, and was dubbed and also translated into 40 languages. Galaxy Squad officially ceased to exist on December 21, 2012. Video game External links * Kix! Galaxy Squad Website * Jetix Galaxy Squad Website * Zaz Galaxy Squad Website * Fox Kids Galaxy Squad Website * Cartoon Network Galaxy Squad Website See also * Decode Entertainment * Bardel Entertainment * Platinum Dunes * Immediate Music Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Fox Kids shows Category:Jetix shows Category:Jetix (Latin America) shows Category:Fox Kids Poland shows Category:Fox Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network Asia shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The CW4Kids shows Category:Qubo shows Category:ZAZ shows Category:Nickelodeon Australia shows Category:Nickelodeon Germany shows Category:2003 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:Superhero teams Category:Fictional quartets Category:Cartoonverse Television shows